


Along the Way

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Hayden and Malia are passengers on a spaceship bound for Mars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #21 'Space' and the ‘sci-fi/fantasy setting’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Hayden stared out the window of the spaceship, looking at the stars. She was so hypnotized by the view, she didn’t realize anyone was approaching her until Malia gently took her by the hand.

“It sure is beautiful up here, isn’t it?” said Malia. “Can you believe some people chose to sleep throughout the journey?”

Hayden shook her head. “No” she said. “After all, how often do you get to fly to Mars?”

“Exactly!” said Malia. “I guess some people are so focused on getting to the colony they aren’t interested in the journey itself. Which is a shame.”

“It is” said Hayden. “After all, you never know who you might meet along the way.”

“Like some annoying woman who turns out to be the love of your life?” asked Malia with a playful wink.

Hayden laughed. “Exactly someone like that” she said, before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.


End file.
